


Who's Your Daddy?

by GreenLocksRedBlood



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom Mark, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Restraints, S&M, Spanking, Sub Jack, dad jokes, dom!Mark, im so sorry, sub!jack, vampire gloves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenLocksRedBlood/pseuds/GreenLocksRedBlood
Summary: Mark and Jack have done another collab of Who's Your Daddy, and Jack refused to call Mark daddy in the video; which Mark didn't appreciate.He'd never let Jack get away with that.Please see tags; contains Septiplier, BDSM, homosex. And a terrible joke. I'm sorry (I'm not sorry).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers!
> 
> The intro and context to this story is basically the Summary; I was going to write an opening little piece of them playing together, but you can just watch one of their videos if you need that context. I just wanted to write smut. Don't judge!
> 
> Also, I'm really sorry if I've written about BDSM tools any of you are unfamiliar with ^^; Google is your friend!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! :)

“Who's your daddy, Jack?” Mark growled, pulling hard back on Jack's leash.

Jack hissed lowly and pulled against the leash, his collar choking him. “C-can't make me say it,” he laughed, his voice breathy.

Mark let out a primal snarl and grabbed a fistful of Jack's hair. “Oh, can't I?” he smirked and shoved Jack's head down into the pillows on the bed. “I have my ways, Jack. Now, I'll ask again; who's your fucking daddy?”

Before Jack even had a moment to make another snarky reply, a cry erupted from his throat as the sound of a hard smack filled the room. His whole body shuddered as Mark's strong hand made contact with his bare arse.

Mark's low, powerful chuckle filled Jack's ears and he let out a soft whimper. He was not going to give in; he loved this game far too much. And, though he would never admit it in the middle of a scene, Jack was a complete pain slut. He couldn't give in yet, Mark still had so many beautiful ways to make him scream.

“Say it, Jack,” the redhead teased, as he rubbed his hand roughly against the aching cheek. “Say it for daddy.”

Jack managed to turn his head out of the pillows enough to see the dom's face. He let out a chuckle of his own. “Fuck you,” he retorted. He knew he would pay for that.

Mark growled and tugged hard on the sub's green hair, forcing him upright. He kneeled on the bed, his back pressed into Mark's chest. A strong, tanned hand glided up Jack's chest and grabbed hold of a pink nipple; Mark twisted it sharply and bit into the sub's neck. Jack cried out once more, the feeling of electricity shooting through his body at the touch. He hissed a long string of curses into the air, his breath quickening.

“Gonna say it yet?” Mark said, his voice only slightly muffled by the chunk of skin held between his teeth.

Between his whimpers and sighs, Jack managed to word a response. “That...” he huffed, “that the best...you've got?” His lips twisted into a smirk.

Mark's nails met Jack's pale skin, and dragged hard down his chest. Another moan escaped Jack's lips, and he trembled in anticipation as he felt little trickles of blood beginning to well up in his new, fresh wounds. “F-fuck...” he sighed. The endorphins coursing through him made his head swim. His body trembled and his legs went weak, and Jack was sent tumbling back down onto the bed, face into the pillows.

Mark swiftly moved down to his sub's body and pressed against it. His tongue licked up from between his shoulder blades up to the nape of Jack's neck. Jack crooned and squirmed in response, addicted to the sensation. Mark was not playing fair, he was being too gentle and waiting for Jack to break, to be too eager for what was to come that he would simply cave under his own hunger and say the d-word. While Jack savoured every moment of delectable foreplay they performed, he was the first to admit his impatience. Mark had been fortunate enough to discover that in a sensory deprivation play session they'd had, where Jack was carrying on and begging to be fucked after such slow, teasing foreplay.

He had to contain himself, he wanted to hurt.

Mark pouted slightly to himself, Jack was getting better at maintaining his self control; that bothered Mark. He liked hearing his little sub whimper and cry and beg desperately to be fucked into next Tuesday. Fine, Mark thought, if he wasn't going to cave the easy way, Mark was more than willing to make him hurt.

“You want more, don't you,” he hummed softly into the sub's ear. Jack nodded but made no noise, in hopes of making his dom frustrated. Apparently, it worked.

Mark stood back up from the bed and disappeared from sight, straight down. Not a moment later, he reappeared with a wicked grin and a long chromed metal pole. Jack looked at it with an expression of innocent fear, though beneath it he was screaming with eager delight. He had forgotten they had the spreader bar under the bed.

Mark grabbed one of Jack's ankles and swung him so he lay on the bed longways, and shoved the sub's legs apart. With expert hands, he wrapped the leather cuffs on the ends around Jack's ankles, locking them in place. Now Jack was stuck; on his belly, with his legs far apart for all the world to see. Though thankfully, only Mark was there to see. And what a sight it was.

Mark ran a firm hand up Jack's inner thigh slowly, though stopped before he reached his sub's swollen privates. He applied a quick, firm smack to Jack's inner thigh, earning a surprised yelp from the other.

“Can I trust you to keep your pretty little hands to yourself? Can you control your urges?” Mark smirked. Jack did not answer, he knew it made no difference for the outcome. Though, another cry was pulled from him as Mark's hand smacked down – harder this time – on his previously unharmed arse cheek. “You will answer me when I speak to you, do you fucking understand?” Mark growled. Jack exhaled sharply and nodded. Another – harder once more – smack met Jack's arse. “Use your words, pet,” his words were sing-song, but Jack could hear the threatening tone dancing just below the surface.

  
  


“No, sir, I can’t control my urges,” he responded, trying his best to keep his tone flat, disinterested. He knew it bothered Mark, which was just what he was hoping for. 

Mark sneered slightly and quickly fetched thick leather wrist restraints from their bedside table and their accompanying chain. Jack obediently lifted his arms to the headboard, not requiring a command, and Mark affixed the restraints around Jack’s wrists. Jack let out a soft whimper as he closed them just tight enough to be uncomfortable. “Oh, too tight?” Mark chuckled.

“You know they are,” Jack muttered.

Mark looped the chain around the headboard’s pole and locked them onto the restraints, tugging on Jack’s wrists to ensure they were secure. “Good,” he finished before disappearing behind his sub once more. There were rummaging sounds from the direction of the closet, and this made Jack squirm slightly; the closet was home to all their bigger play props, things that would not fit in the bedside tables.

Jack listened carefully as he heard Mark return to stand behind him. “Arse up,” he instructed coldly. Jack shifted awkwardly – it was no easy task with the spreader in place, but positioned himself nonetheless with his already slightly pinked arse raised high in the air.

Mark reached under his sub and grabbed his leash, then tugged on it gently. Jack let out a soft gasp in response and Mark smirked before beginning to wrap the chain leash around the centre of the bar, then locked it in place. He stood back and looked down proudly at his work, with Jack positioned with his arse up, now stuck in this position.

“So pretty,” Mark praised, more to himself than his now trapped sub. Jack let out a small grunt in response. “Why don't you thank daddy for making you so pretty, Jack?” he said smoothly as he walked back around to his sub's upper half. Jack was silent. Mark growled and grabbed a fistful of Jack's green hair and pulled roughly, “Not feeling grateful, hm? That's fine, daddy is happy to teach you some manners.” He released Jack's hair and walked out of sight again.

Jack huffed softly to himself, what the fuck had Mark planned that he had to be positioned in such a humiliating way? It had felt like an eternity since Mark had so much as cut him, he wanted more – he _needed_ more. Without permission, his lips let slip a single word to his dom; “Please...” he breathed.

Mark smirked out of sight from Jack as he stood at the end of the bed, eyeing the tools he'd collected from the closet. As frustrating as it was growing, Mark was admittedly proud of Jack for learning to be patient; Mark enjoyed longer scenes, he liked hearing his sub's desperate for love and whimpering, at their dom's feet mewling like a hungry kitten. Jack's impatience often made it difficult for Mark to prolong scenes to a length of his liking.

Jack let out a small whine as Mark mused, finding it more difficult to contain himself. Mark nodded in silent agreement that he'd left his sub waiting for long enough. “Alright Jack, I need you to relax,” he said, his voice slightly softer than it had been prior. Jack gulped, he knew exactly what kind of tone that was.

Mark ducked down to his small collection of props and retrieved something that Jack could only just barely see from his position was a plug. The redhead popped open a bottle of lube and applied a sensible amount to the end of it, spreading it across the glossy black rubber. “Now Jack,” Mark's voice was suddenly in Jack's ear, “Do you need daddy to prime you? Or do you think you can take it right away?”

Jack let out a soft growl at the d-word coming up yet again, he was certainly not desperate enough to resort to using that word. “N-no..thank you, I can take it,” he replied.

Mark smiled and patted Jack's still tender arse cheek, “Good boy, that's a very good answer,” he praised. The redhead gently parted Jack's tender cheeks and pressed the plug slowly inside him, earning a low mewl from his sub. “Feel good?” he encouraged. Jack simply nodded, exhaling slowly through clenched teeth. Once it was fully inserted, Mark palmed it gently to rock it around inside Jack, to which he let out a slightly louder, strangled moan in response to.

“Y-you're a fucking tease, you..you know that?” Jack almost spat, his body quivering and leaning into the sensation, starving for more.

Mark removed his hand and Jack let out a sound of disapproval. Though, he was evidently not to be left waiting very much longer. Jack cried out, his voice cracking, as something made cold, angry contact with his now particularly sensitive arse. Mark laughed and raised his paddle once more. He continued to smack around the cheeks to spread out the pain, though the hits were softer, just enough to warm Jack's soft skin. Jack wanted to wriggle and writhe under the cold leather offender, but he was well and truly trapped. “Tease?” he heard Mark say, “I'm just getting started.”

_Crack_. Jack almost screamed in painful ecstasy as the paddle landed hard once more across both his cheeks. The rhythm continued, and Mark watched on in delight as pretty little welt began to raise across Jack's skin. _Crack, crack, crack_. Jack was almost squealing when Mark stopped his bludgeoning, though he had hardly a moment to breathe as he felt Mark's nails rake down his thighs which released another sob of pleasure from his throat.

Then, the contact stopped again. Jack was left panting on the bed as Mark left him to return to the pile of props. Though, much to Jack's relief, he returned very promptly and his heavenly torture continued. Suddenly, Jack tensed up as he felt an unfamiliar sensation. Something akin to a thousand tiny needles digging into his skin; it was like a pinwheel, but finer and much, much larger. He hissed lowly at this newfound touch, his body drinking up the new pain. “W-what the...” he panted.

Mark chuckled softly and the 'needles' slid across Jack's skin, leaving an almost itching pain across his skin, Mark was being gentle. “I bought these the other day, saw you eyeing them off a little while back,” he smirked and the pain slid across his body again, though there was pressure behind it now. “I know you love Vampire Gloves, baby.”

Jack gasped, both from shock and the new sensation. This completely unfamiliar pain was beginning to grow addictive, very quickly. Mark was right, Jack had been researching vampire gloves some time before, they looked like they would feel incredible; how right he was.

“Do you like them?” the dom purred, stroking down Jack's relatively unharmed back. Jack groaned and nodded, words unable to form with such a feeling present. “You know,” he continued, “this is me barely touching you...” He shifted and laughed lowly in the sub's ear. “This, however...”

Jack wanted to throw his head back and scream as the feeling intensified, and he felt his skin be pierced by the sharp tools over and over; however the entanglement of restraints kept him perfectly in place for Mark to tease and taunt. Mark's hands dragged firmly down Jack's back, across his hips, and down his thighs, leaving cuts all along his body.

“...that's a little harder.” Mark finished and smacked Jack's arse once more, now with a gloved hand. Jack arched his back what little he could and let out another scream as pain coursed through his body. The gloves were unlike anything he had felt before; they were sharp and fine, but with pressure applied just as Mark knew Jack loved, they could just break the skin and leave luscious flesh wounds across his eager body.

Mark laughed once more. “That's quite a noise, Jack,” he almost cooed as he slammed his hand down on the offended flesh once more. Jack’s head was swimming as more sounds left him involuntarily, the gloves were amplifying the dizzying high that play would give Jack; his body trembled, overwhelmed with sensation. 

Mark spanked across Jack’s arse with a gloved hand several times more, and peeled the glove off his free hand with his teeth. He reached beneath his sub and grazed his fingers tauntingly against Jack’s aching privates. 

“Fuck, Mark...” Jack managed to form actual words for the first time in some time. His voice was weak and cracking, more breathing than speaking.

Mark narrowed his eyes and grabbed a firm handful of Jack's arse with his still gloved hand and squeezed harshly. “Who, sorry?” he teased, and brushed the sub's privates once more. Jack mewled waveringly and let his forehead fall into the pillows beneath him. “C'mon Jack,” Mark urged and rubbed his spiked palm against Jack's aching arse cheek. “Who's your daddy?” The smirk on his face was audible in his tone, and Jack was growing too starved to fight with his pride much longer. Mark's fingers delicately embraced Jack's shaft and glided across it's length slowly, his touch was barely ghosting Jack's sensitive skin, but it was damn near enough to send him soaring over the edge.

Jack exhaled and rounded his back, contorting into the touch. “Please...” he groaned. He couldn't keep resisting.

Mark's hands tightened their grip just slightly on their respective captives, creating a sensory cocktail of pleasure and pain. “Please, who? Just one word, baby,” the redhead teased as his gloved hand glided across Jack's behind and he pressed a single finger down on the plug still buried deep in Jack's hole.

Jack's throat ripped with a strangled moan, he had almost adjusted to the feeling of the plug with the multitude of other stimuli he was being exposed to. _Almost_. His breathing hitched and quickened as Mark rocked the rubber inside him, stretching him just that little bit more. “Please...” Jack finally whimpered, defeated, “Please, daddy!”

The hand around the sub's member tightened just slightly and slowly began to develop an evolving rhythm. Jack's whole body shuddered at the touch. “What do you want daddy to do?” Mark's velvet voice purred into Jack's ear.

Jack's pride was all but lost, he needed Mark. He needed him _now_. “Fuck me, daddy,” he groaned and tried aimlessly to buck into the petting hand. “Make me hurt...”

Mark's hand left Jack's body and the immobilised sub whined in protest. Though, his cries were not lasting as he felt Mark's hands at the restraints around his ankles. The redhead unlocked the spreader bar and removed the leash's attachment to it, discarding it aside the bed. “You want daddy to make you hurt, hm?” he whispered as he slid the leash and collar around, then wrapped the leash around his hand a few times over. He tugged on the leash once, forcing Jack's head upright. He let out a sweet little strangled cough as the collar tightened around his throat. “I think daddy can manage that,” he finished and ran the gloved hand down Jack's back once more.

His hand still keeping a tight hold on the leash, Mark mimicked the action he'd performed earlier and slid the glove off his other hand with the help of his teeth. The now free hand pressed two knuckles against the end of the plug and rocked it once more.

“More...” the word escaped Jack involuntarily but he was well past the point of caring; his head swam from the collar pressing against his jugular and making him dizzy, it was heaven. Mark smirked and carefully curled his fingers under the end of the plug; he tugged experimentally on the rubber tool for a moment, before carefully removing it from his sub's quivering body. “Daddy, more!” Jack sobbed, his body having more control over his words than his mind at this stage.

Mark hushed Jack softly as he placed the plug aside and slid the hand slowly around to Jack's front again to tease his member. Jack tugged powerlessly against his wrist restraints as Mark touched him tenderly. “Getting impatient, are we baby?” Mark murmured and tugged roughly on the leash again. Jack crooned quietly and ceased his tugging obediently, “Good boy.”

Mark slowly released Jack's member once more and his hand flitted softly against his swollen red arse cheeks, nails just barely grazing the raw skin. He reached for the nearby abandoned bottle of lube he'd used earlier and popped it open with his free hand. He nimbly applied an amount to his own hungry member and spread it evenly across the length. “Need more?” he teased lowly as he rubbed his own flesh against Jack's.

Jack fussed and tried to press himself back closer to Mark's body, letting out soft little whines of anticipation. “Please...” he begged once more.

Mark shook his head and sighed with a small smirk as he carefully lined himself up with Jack's sore body. One hand stabilising his sub with the leash and the other holding his sub's hip, Mark carefully slid inside Jack without much difficulty. The redhead let his head fall back gently as he cursed under his breath, Jack was so deliciously tight. Jack let out his own chorus of moans and wordless curses as he did what little he could to press his body into his dom, though his restraints were pulled as far as they'd allow without dislocating his shoulders. Mark could feel the desperate motion and happily pressed himself in further, pulling hard on the leash and cutting one of Jack's moans in half. He dug his nails deep into Jack's hip, and relished as he felt small bubbles of blood welling up around his fingertips. Jack's moans devolved into a constant stream of primal groaning, his body bucked urgently against Mark.

Mark repositioned himself slightly and began to quicken his pace, thrusting into his greedy sub wildly. He maintained the pace and deepened the motion until he heard one particularly loud cry of euphoria from his sub. He smirked to himself and thrust into the same spot once more, earning another sob of ecstasy; he knew he'd hit the right spot. He shifted his motion again to ensure he continued to hit the same spot, over and over again with every thrust. Jack's voice was hoarse from his constant captivated screaming, it sounded beautifully pathetic.

Mark could feel a heat begin to build just below his stomach, and he let out a low groan. He had spent the whole scene testing Jack's patience, while unthinkingly challenging his own at the same time. His hair became matted with sweat and plastered to his forehead as he strengthened his speed and force; Jack's body willingly pressed into every thrust while still greedily pulling away from the leash, making it choke him harder.

“Are you close, baby?” Mark panted lowly; he loosened the slack in the leash to permit his sub to answer. However, Jack only groaned and nodded before thrusting his throat forward into the tight grip of his collar. “You wait until daddy comes, understand?” the redhead growled, and tugged teasingly on the choke-hold around Jack's throat. Jack nodded eagerly and pushed back into the thrusting rhythm.

Mark kept a tight grip on the leash as he continued thrusting, and Jack could feel just how close his dom was. Jack's head was swimming more and more by the second as the collar's strangle dizzied him; he had black spots peppering the corners of his vision and his skin felt like it was on the verge of bursting open at any given moment, in the most blissful way imaginable.

Mark let out a low snarl and leaned down to meet the rest of Jack's body, and bit down fiercely on the flesh of his shoulder. He nearly roared into the skin as he thrust deep inside Jack and released inside him, his member brushing harder against Jack's sweet spot as he did so. His breath became quick and erratic until he completed orgasm, then he released Jack's hip. He wrapped his fingers around his sub's aching shaft once more and began pumping quickly.

His head now much closer to Jack's; Mark tugged harshly on the leash and whispered lowly in his sub's ear. “Come for daddy, Jack.”

Jack let in a final gasp as his body curled inward, then arched up; his body shivered as he came, spilling himself across his stomach and Mark's hand. His vision clouded further from the pull of the leash and he finally collapsed down onto the bed, his frame shaking uncontrollably from the overwhelming orgasm.

The two lay where they fell for a long while, the only motion being Mark loosening the collar around Jack's throat, and pulling out of his abused arse.

Once the two regained some of their composure, Mark rolled off Jack's body and unlatched the restraints around his wrists, then removed the leash from the collar and rubbed his sub's neck gently.

“You alright, Jack?” Mark asked softly and snaked his arms around the sub. He placed gentle kisses across his sub's shoulders and back; he was always careful to ensure Jack was able to recover after a scene.

Jack sighed quietly and nodded, “I'm amazing,” he breathed with a shallow laugh.

Mark grinned and nuzzled into the other's green hair and whispered in a sensual, low voice. “Hi amazing, I'm Daddy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to be sorry for the dad joke but I just can't.   
> Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this...smutty whatever this was.
> 
> Lemme know what you think and if you have any ideas for fetish fiction you'd love to see; doesn't have to be BDSM! As long as there's consent, I am open to pretty much all fetish haha.
> 
> Cheers for reading! xx  
> -GLRB


End file.
